fairytailenlightenedsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikuto Fernandes
Rikuto Fernandes is a Lightning God Slayer Magic User and Also a Celestial Spirit Mage like her mother, Nirvana Fernandes. Appearance Rikuto has purple eyes and waist length brown hair, which is usually laid down or not tied up, she has large breasts and a curvaceous body. Her body measurements are, Bust: 103cm; Waist: 57cm; Hip: 87cm; These measurements have caused her to be liked by many men before. Her fairy tail mark is located on her right hip and slightly purple like her own eyes. She's usually changing her regular attire, she always has a bright expression unless someone dear to her has died, forgotten her, or caused her pain. Personality Rikuto is a kind girl, yet being very sensitive she will fight for her guild, friends, herself in any manner. Rikuto is always lightening or ruining the mood of others, she seems to chain others to her emotions no matter how their moods are, her warm hugs cause them to think better about someone/something. She's awkwardly great at sex appeal, she doesn't do it alot but she seems to cause any victim of it to be "love-struck." or "stoned." Affiliations *One of the Co-Guild Masters of Fairy Tail *Legendary Wizard of Fiore *Swimsuit Model in Sorcerers Weekly *Tower of Heaven (Previous) Relationships Cypher: '''Cypher is Rikuto's Mentor and Father-like Friend, being there for her in the toughest times they've gone far with eachother and have battled many hard-ships, Cypher has a happy-like personality when the situation is peaceful but in a serious fight he seems to go in a serious state causing him to focus hardly on anyone else besides his opponent(s) '''Ace Fernandes: Ace is Rikuto's Twin Brother and Fellow God Slayer, They both share the title of "Legendary Wizard" and they're very close in power measurements, it's said that a fight between the two can destroy the continent of Fiore. Nirvana Fernandes: Rikuto's Mother, Nirvana is one of Rikuto's "I can always count on you." people and will always be that way, judging the fact that she risked her life to protect her against her father, Vulcan once while he was insane. Tsuumi Fernandes: '''Tsuumi is Rikuto's Older Sister, having immense magical power causes her to be one of the strongest wizards ever recorded, it's said that Rikuto has beaten Tsuumi once. '''Ahkiro Clive: '''Ahkiro is Rikuto's Fiance and Childhood Friend, having the power of Crash has caused him to be one of the strongest of Fairy Tail and one of the Canidates of being Guild Master once Nirvana retires or dies. '''Yumiko Fernandes: Yumiko is Rikuto's True Twin wielding the Power of the Sky Dragon and being the only mage alive to heal wounds effiently, much better than that of the Sky God. Vulcan Fernandes: '''Vulcan is Rikuto's Father and is very trustworthy to her, being her sensei as well being known as the strongest slayer alive, but after the return of '''Krow Delgreed, Vulcan is now just the second strongest slaye alive. '''Xeno Flames: '''Xeno is Rikuto's Uncle and is quite strict with her, being as strong as Raitoningu, he's proven that he's atleast one of the top 5 slayers. '''Alex Smith: '''Alex is Rikuto's Aunt and Trustworthy Friend, they're close in age so they treat eachother like cousins instead of the aunt-and-niece thing. Ravager: Having only seen him around town and their longest conversations only being about 40 seconds long, Rikuto can only go off what Akhiro says about him stating that "He's a good guy". Category:Characters